His Form of Art
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: Lillian Potter had the most normal life as she could; a loving family, heir to the most well-known pureblood family, and two amazing best friends, but she felt she was missing one thing. Sent back in time, she meets a merry happy blond in Germany. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**His Form of Art**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o1**

**Summary: **Lillian Potter had the most normal life as she could; a loving family, heir to the most well-known pureblood family, and two amazing best friends, but she felt she was missing one thing. Sent back in time, she meets a merry happy blond in Germany. Fem!Harry.

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Cursing (All I can think about right now.)

**Author's Note:** Inspired by a song…yeah…please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

She knew it was wrong.

That it was against her morals, her rules, and her own self.

Yet, she couldn't stop.

She couldn't help herself.

The feeling of love, the feeling of warmth. The soft touches, the teasing smiles, and the soft brushes of his lips against her skin.

The deep burning desire grew in the pit of her stomach.

Lillian could no longer hold back. Grabbing a hand full of blond locks, she brought her lips against his. His smile widens at the rough and desperate kiss.

Lillian couldn't help but allow a small giggle leave her lips before it was full blown laughter, as she held herself close to his body.

He eagerly held her tightly, claiming his lips once more into hers, kissing her roughly and yet so soft. Lillian couldn't stop kissing him back.

Inhaling his scent, holding his locks tightly in her small hands.

She was in love, in love with a monster, but she couldn't help herself.

She was addicted to him.

* * *

Lillian Elisa Potter threw her hands upwards in frustration.

Not only was she lost, she didn't understand the language and from the way people were dressed, she knew that Hollow's Eve had brought her bad luck once more.

Cursing herself once more, she had bought herself a female's robe and a winter coat from a small location that was able to understand her but sadly, they couldn't speak proper English.

Feeling tired, frustrated and missing her family and friends, Lilian muffled her cries and threw a rock at the tree only to miss and hit a person.

"OUCH!"

The black haired teen jumped and rushed to the sound.

In her seventeen years of life, throwing a rock and hitting a very good looking blonde, she cursed her bad luck.

"I'm so sorry, oh, I don't think you would understand me," Lilian said, trying to help the blond up. The male stared at her in confusion.

"Oh please, are you okay? You are not bleeding are you? Bloody hell, can you understand me?" In a frantic ramble, Lillian tried checking his head only to receive laughter.

"Wha-?" Confused and shocked, Lillian stared at the blond teen.

"I'm sorry but your panicking is cute." The blond said his English was heavily coated with a German accent. Lillian stared at him for a minute before blushing bright red after realizing what he had said.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." The boy continued, smiling a big grin, waving his hand without a care.

"Oh…that's good…?" Lillian mumble underneath her bread, still bright red.

"Oh, please, don't go all quiet now." The blonde said, smiling cheekily at Lilian. Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "And here I thought I hurt you, but I guess you are alright. So I'll take my leave." The black haired girl said, turning around only to stare at which direction she should go.

"You're lost."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"No."

"Yeah, you are."

"…maybe."

Laughing the blond stood next to her, "Come, I know a small village not far from here." He said, motioning for her to follow.

"How do I know you won't take me somewhere unknown and kill me?" Lillian asked.

"Hmm…because your magic sings pure power." He said.

Lillian stares at him a moment before nodding her head. "Alright, I'll follow you." She said, eyeing him cautiously.

"No worry, I won't harm you Smaragd." The blonde said happily.

Confused, Lillian tried wording the unknown word. "S-ma-smaragd?"

"Means emerald in German since you have the most beautiful emerald eyes."

"Oh…" Lillian could say, feeling her face becoming red once more in the nice cool air.

"I see you really don't know German, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at the blond, who was taller than him. "Lost." She said. He nodded his head and said nothing.

"Gellert Grindelwald." The boy suddenly spoke, introducing himself to her.

"Lillian Sylva." There was no way she was going to say her real last name. If what she has seen, she was somewhere in the past but in Germany.

She could mess up many things, especially the timeline from her future. Gellert stood in front of her, making her stop. Holding his hand out, Lillian realized something quickly and gave her hand to him.

His warm hand enclosed her small one, with a half-bow, he brought it to his lips and brushed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you Lillian," Gellert said a grin on his face.

Lillian felt her heart pound against her chest. "As you as well, Gellert."


	2. Chapter 2

**His Form of Art**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o2**

**Summary: **Lillian Potter had the most normal life as she could; a loving family, heir to the most well-known pureblood family, and two amazing best friends, but she felt she was missing one thing. Sent back in time, she meets a merry happy blonde in Germany. Fem!Harry.

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Cursing (All I can think about right now.)

**Author's Note: ** Woo! Another chapter, even though it's short, but I'm tired, completely exhusted. Please enjoy and review! Also, this has been beta, yay. Got me a beta now :D, please enjoy now.

**Beta: ****Ptl4ever419**

**Reviews: Dumti:** Thanks and sorry about that, it didn't save properly so I went back and fixed the error. I hope you can understand it now. ^^

**Non-Specific: **Sorry about that, I hope you can understand it now. didn't save the page properly. But thank you for your review.

**Magucabunegurl:** Who knows? Maybe she can or maybe it will be the other way around. Thank you for your review.

**iciclefangAJ:** Nope, not weird at all. Just keep on reading them.

**Lotusalchemist: **Thank you for the compliment. It is really rare pairing and wow. Glad this is your first story of this pairing, I hope you continue to enjoy this. And the updates will be at my muse. So at the moment, probably weekly. Please enjoy!

Thank you: **Ptl4ever419, and Rose1414 **for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It was a small village that Gellert lead them to, a small pub with an inn above, housing many strange people, many who seemed to be dark wizards and witches who kept mostly to themselves.

The room Lillian was able to acquire was small and dingy. The small room smelled and Lillian swore she saw a rat run across the room, sending small shivers of disgust down her spine. Cold still seeped through the cracked window and there was no hot water running in the bathroom.

"Well…this looks comfortable," Gellert commented on the room, his blue eyes dance with mirth, but they held the disgust in them.

Lillian couldn't help but feel revolted and didn't hide the disgust from her face. "Yes… home sweet home." She said.

Gellert laughed.

"Well, you can always stay with me at my home, it's not that far away," Gellert said, moving back to Lillian's side, who had yet to enter the room.

"Like I could trust you, but also, it's not very lady-like for me to stay at your place," Lillian said, but she continued to eye the room wearily. 'Also, I can't point out where I know you from and why I feel deeply attracted to you.' She thought silently to herself, frowning. Making sure her shields were still tightly secure and had not gotten loose since the abrupt time-travel.

Gellert raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you really considering staying in this room?" He asked her, his voice filled with incredulity.

The black haired girl chewed her bottom lip, eyed the room before looking at Gellert.

…

"Bloody hell, I don't give a damn what a lady shouldn't do, please take me out of here!" Lillian succumbed to her disgust and looked at the blond German with green pleading eyes.

Gellert shoulders shook with laughter but nodded his head, "Will do." That impish grin didn't leave his face for the agreement or when he wrapped around his arm around her waist, bringing her body closer to his before apparated them away from the small room.

Gellert's own home wasn't a big mansion like the Potter Mansion, Lillian mused. Getting over the nauseating feeling and the continuing churning of her stomach that came from apparating.

"Welcome to the Grindelwald home, Lady Sylva," Gellert said, mockingly bowing to her. Lillian grinned and did her own small curtsy in return.

It was strange, around Gellert, she was filled with laughter and full of happiness, but during her times with her family, she felt like something was missing, an echo of empty laughter. Lillian didn't understand it, but she hoped she could figure out why it was and why she was dropped in the middle of Germany during the early nineteen century.

"Allow me to show you around," Gellert said, his arm once more found her waist as he began to lead her around his home.

The house was simple and it seemed like it had been left unused for a couple of years, which made Lillian wonder if Gellert was the only Grindelwald still living.

"And here we are," Gellert said, taking her out of her muses and stare at a door, the letter G engraved in golden script shine brightly against the smooth black texture of the door. "This will be your room while you stay here."

The room was simple, pearl white walls, a dresser, and a simple cream vanity. The bed was covered with cream covers and had four big pillows and a small pillow in the middle of it.

It had a door leading to the restroom and another leading to the balcony.

"It's wonderful," Lillian said, feeling much more comfortable and safe here than she had at the pub.

"Well, I'm glad, but I'll allow you to sleep, it is midnight."

It dawned no her that it was truly late and she was getting tired. Nodding her head, she smiled at Gellert. "Thank you, for everything." She said softly.

"It is nothing, I'm glad I am able to help." The blond said and with nothing else to be said, he bid her goodnight and allowed her to close the door.

Lillian knew that Gellert had given her a place to stay, but she also couldn't completely trust him. Being raised by two Aurors and a werewolf teacher/tutor, she warded the door before she even bothered to undo the shrinking spell on her luggage that was meant for her planned vacation to the States, not back in time.

Removing the traveling cloak, she searched for her sleeping attire and headed to bed, making sure the wards were strong enough before falling asleep.

* * *

Gellert was very curious, but he also was very cautious of the newly acquire guest.

The female was odd yet she also brought excitement, spiking his magic to go out of control, something that didn't happen unless he was excited.

He couldn't pinpoint the exact feeling he felt, especially when he stared into those green eyes of her. He couldn't describe it, but those vivid green eyes pull his attention, undressing him of all his secrets. Which annoyed him greatly, but her magic.

It was thick, mixed with power and possession, a deeply rooted protection and loyalty, something that he wouldn't mind having in his possession. Power like that didn't just appear out of nowhere and to have her at his side, it would bring more power to him.

All he needed was to convince her to his side, which looked to be the difficult task. But the blond couldn't help, but feel up to the task.

Smirking he flopped himself onto his bed, making plans after plans.

Adding to his growing list.

Finish the construction of Nuermengard, gather more followers around Europe and continue his search of the famous deathly hollows.

It seemed that this year was going to be very busy for him, but he didn't mind the challenge. After all, it's _For the Greater Good_.


End file.
